Wizards at PCA
by Bethy679
Summary: The Russo's are booted of to PCA for a whole year! How will they cope with all the school work, boys/girls and most importantly and discretely, hideing the fact that they're wizards! If you want to find out, Read this! I'm rubbish at summaries, and this is my second fanfic. Also please review!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of the characters, legal stuff. please review**

"Mom! I have friends here, you can't just shift me of to some boarding school!" Alex was outraged! How could her mom just dump her at some place called Pacific Coast Academy!

"Don't worry, Justin and Max are going as well, you won't be alone miha" Teresa say's in a unusually calm voice which of course makes Alex even more furious at the fact that her mother doesn't even care about her!

"That's exactly the reason why I don't want to go! And what if Max exposes us!" Alex shouts.

"Hey! I can hear you, you know!" Says a muffled voice coming from the corner. A voice that sounds as if it was full of cheesy goodness from a sandwich.

"Well you better hope he doesn't 'cause your leaving first thing tomorrow morning" Teresa replies once again.

"And you didn't think to tell me that! What about Dean! I can't just leave him and not say bye!" Alex's voice grew louder and louder. "And what about Harper! We have been best friends since kinder garden!"

"Chill Alex, I hear there are some real cute boys there..." A sing song voice say's coming from Teresa's mouth.

"When do we leave!"

OoOoOoOo

The morning came quickly and the Russo's were all ready and packed for their trip. Well apart from one who decided it was useful to pack their entire bedroom in their suitcase! Guess who. Max...

"Max, you don't need all this stuff miha, only a few clothes!" Teresa didn't really know what else to say. It was just a typical Max behaviour.

"Oh, Then how will I get my bed there! I can't just sleep on the floor, unless they have really cushy carpet or-" Max was cut off by his mom.

"Max! Just pack a few clothes, okay, they will have a bed and wardrobe and all that you need already there"

"okay, okay." Was the reply Teresa got from her youngest son.

_soon after..._

"Alright, are we ready to go?" Jerry say's. He's getting a bit fed up of waiting for his offspring's.

"yup" The three of them reply in unison.

"come on, we will be late for the flight!" says Teresa.

The Flight was long and painful for Alex Russo and the rest of the motley crew. After a few hours of unbearable torture from Max and Justin the plane finally landed with a thud.

"Were here! Come on your going to love it! And as soon as we get rid of you me and Jerry an go on our holiday!" Teresa says.

"Is that why you sent us here! You devious, conniving little-" Justin was cut off like usual from Alex.

"Nice one mom, I see I'm rubbing of on you!"

"Why thank you miha!"

"This isn't something to be proud of! You start of by tricking your kids and before you know it your in jail for tricking a guard to let you in the Bank of America and robbing everything!" Justin being the mature, sensible worry wart of the family confidently tells off his mother.

"Justin... between you and me, nobody likes a know-it-all!" Jerry tells his son in a low whisper.

"come on, let's go!" Alex say's in a impatient tone "I want to meet all the cute boys!"

"Typical!" Justin yells

OoOoOooOo

Alex's P.O.V

Wow, the gates are huge, never mind the school. Mom and dad must of paid a fortune for us to come here. They really must hate us... Back to reality here Alex, of course they do, it's the 21st century!

I really think this is a bad idea anyway. No doubt Max will get us exposed as wizards, and while Justin picks up the pieces I just sit down in amusement, the normal stuff. But being serious now. What if someone actually found out! Right, need to talk to Max. And if that doesn't work, I will torture him. Yeah that will do. "Max, you know your going to have to be real careful when your using magic. Especially around people..."

"Yeah, dad already gave me 'the talk'" Max say's using quotations around the bit 'the talk'. I sure hope that's drilled into his head, otherwise it's going to get messy. Ad I don't me the mob of wizard hunters, I mean me and my wand!

"Max! I mean it! If this doesn't get into your head maybe me and my wand will!" I couldn't resist! I just love scaring cute, little kids. Though Max isn't exactly little, neither cute come to think of it.

"I think I know what I'm doing Alex, I don't need you acting like my mom while I'm here, this is my one chance to get away from her"

God Max annoys me.

There was a long silence after that. It was just my thought's to keep me company now. Or maybe I could have a bit of fun... Maybe if I magic a tail on Justin. No that would be too obvious. Ah maybe- no, that wouldn't work. God all this thinking is making me hungry. "Justin, are we lost?"

"No, no no reception should be too our left... oh, that can't be right? ah no it's this way... oh, maybe it's not." Justin says. I think I should take from here, Use a bit of magic...

"Good old reliable Justin, just use magic like this!"

"NO!" zap, we were at reception. Can't imagine why Justine didn't do this in the first place. Actually I can't imagine why we didn't think of it instead of flying on that damn plane! "Great Alex, you know I could of gotten us there without any of this magic business-"

"Magic?" A voice came from behind us. It certainly wasn't Max's... Crap! I turn around to see a girl about my age. A remarkably pretty girl. She had dirty blonde hair and dark brown eyes. Cute. "Did you just say magic?"

"Uh... no, well yes but he meant... magic, like... swear words! Yeah, It's what we say from where we come from!" Wow, I even surprise myself with these excuses... Alex back to real life here!

"Oh right... You guys must be new, my names Zoey!"

"Alex, and this is Justin and Max" I swivel around to see those dumps drooling. Great.

"Nice-I mean a pleasure to meet you!" Justin says sticking out his hand. A very smooth hand I must admit. Wow, I get side-tracked easily.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too?" I think she's just as grossed out as I am. "Well, since I'm the school president, I guess it's my job to get you guy's sorted! Now if you follow me, I will show you to your quarters"

No offence Zoey, but know one like's a goody-two shoes. I better keep that to my-self. Meanwhile, while I got side-tracked, again, Zoey had dropped Justin and Max of at there dorm's and now it's just me and her.

"Alex, looks like you will be sharing a room with me for now since Nicole has gone to live with her grandma in Australia! Oh and By the way, you may want to watch out for Quinn, she can be so... obsessive over her work... " I look at her in a confused way."She's a scientist and vegetarian. And she spook's everyone out. Trust me, being a scientist and vegetarian doesn't exactly result... normal" Okay now I get the picture!


	2. Meeting The Roomies!

_**Sorry It's short. I just want to get the meeting's and stuff over and done with and then get a move on with the really exciting bits!**_

_**I do not own any of the characters more legal stuff.**_

**Alex's P.O.V**

I step inside of my new home, well room, well you know what I mean. The first thing I notice is picture's of someone's insides of a brain? Ewwwwww! Look's like I'm not the only weirdo in this dorm. I mean weirdo as in all the wizardry and magic kind of stuff. Don't get me wrong, I absolutely love it and all, though it's really annoying having to keep it a secret and acting strange to try cover up anything suspicious. It would be so much easier is people new wizards exist. Crap! Where's my wand! have I left it at home? Shit, I think I have... woops. Oh it will be fine, I will just magic myself home when I'm alone. Oooooh that rhymes... Concentrate Alex! Your getting side-tracked AGAIN!

"Oh great, another room mate! This sucks" I heard a groaning voice coming from the other side of the room. Wow, she's got attitude. I look at a figure, whom the voice has come from. Look's like I got competition...

OoOoOoOoO

**Justin's P.O.V**

I didn't know anyone could be that perfect. Her hair, her big, round, brown eyes. I wonder if she like's chess-or even better, ALIENS!

"Yo, dude, you must be our new room mate...Justin?" I wack my head around to see who it is. I hope he didn't see me drooling over that girl. That would be embarrassing!

"Yeah! That's me, good old dependable Justin!"

"Right... My names Michael!" Well he's not a Zeke but he will have to do!

oOoOoOoOoO

**Max's P.O.V**

I don't know whether this dumb act is keeping up. What if I accidently expose all wizards? Right Max, this is what were going to do. Keep this dumb act up, just in case anything goes wrong and try to keep us from being exposed. That sounds reasonable...

"Hi!" I jump "Are you my new room mate?" I shuffle my feet to position my self in front of an unfamiliar figure. A middle sized boy stands directly in front of me. He has dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. Com to think of it, he resembles a lot like that girl who we met before... Zoey was it?

"Uh I guess" I begin to say "I'm Max" I strongly hold out my hand in front of my body.

"I'm Dustin!" The boy says. He look's like a nerd. Good, because I'm no good with school work, specially homework!


End file.
